fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Keaton/Quotes
Enemy Keaton Birthright Chapter 15 Pre-Battle Quote Defeated My Castle Private Quarters Friendship * "You got any trash in here, Corrin? Let me at it!" (Invite) * "Your room is looking really clean. Here. Let me sprinkle some dust around for you." (Invite) * "I'm ready to plan our next prank. So who's the unlucky guy this time?" (Invite) * "Well, look at the happy couple. So what have the two of you been up to?" (Invite - Married) Bonding Lovers * "Finally, you're home! You know you really shouldn't leave me here alone." (Entrance) * "Welcome back. You are so cute...I could eat you!" (Entrance) * "You're home! I'm so happy...my tail won't stop wagging." (Entrance) * "Oh! Hello, Corrin. Of course I wasn't sleeping. Why would you think that?" (Awakening - Good) * "WOW! Next time, a gentle tap will do. I think you left a mark." (Awakening - Bad) * "What have I been up to...? Nothing! My cheeks are always this pink after my bath." (Entrance - Cool Down) * "Wow. One minute I'm burning hot, and the next minute I'm freezing cold. I need a nap!" (Cool Down - Good) * "I got you a present! I found some sparkly trash, but I knew you like flowers better." (Entrance - Flowers) * "If only I could spend the whole day in your arms. *ahem* (Did I say that...out loud?!)" (Exiting) Bonding Castle Grounds Alone * "I'm feeling awesome today! I look stronger too, don't I?" (surge) * "I've got to keep my fangs sharp and ready for when the next battle comes." (weapon exp) * "Whoa-ho ho! Looks like something's here!" (found item) * "Maybe it's time to wear something new. It'll give me a fresh look. Whadya think? (accessory gift) ** "Whoa, what a WEIRD gift! I love it, heheh. Thanks, Corrin!" (accessory gift: bath towel) ** "You're really gonna give this to me? Hmm. Guess I owe you a thanks. So, uh...thanks." (accessory gift, liked) ** "I'll go ahead and take this off your hands, but don't expect a big thanks or anything." (accessory gift, disliked) ** "You remembered my birthday? ARROOOH! Ehem, I mean... Thanks. This is great." (friendship birthday gift) ** "I like celebrating with you more than hoarding bugs! I'm romantic like that." (married birthday gift) * "You look bored...Oh, don't worry though! I don't need help organizing my collection." (idle) * "Thanks for everything, Corrin! This place is amazing!" (idle) * "Why don't you relax for a while? You've been working very hard lately." (idle) * "Corrin! What, my tail? No, it is NOT wagging because I'm happy. Sheesh" (idle) * "I'm on a treasure hunt! Wanna help? All I need is a furball and some bones..." (idle) * "I'm needed in the next battle? I suppose I can help out, then..." (idle) * "Hey there, travel person. Wanna see my furball collection while you're here?" (visiting another castle) Asking - Normal * "Hey, you. What do you do when you have time to kill?" (hobby) * "Let's fight together and see what kind of goopy stuff our enemies are made of!" (team-up) Replying - Normal * "I collect treasure—the smellier the better. I keep it all hidden away." (hobby) * "Yeah, sure. Count me in!" (team up) Asking - Married * "I lo... I LO... HEY! Are you even listening?! I'm trying to tell you that I love you!" (love) * "Hey! Don't go dying on me, ya hear? I'd be really lonely if something happened to you." (promise) Replying - Married * "Huh? Oh! I, um, I love you too, obviously. N-no, my tail is definitely NOT wagging!" (love) * "Pfft, like I'm really gonna die out there. I'll be fine. So...stop worrying already!" (promise) Asking - Child *"I suppose-- since I'm your dad--I should ask if there's anything you need from me." (gift) Replying - Child * "Shhh! Not so loud! You'll get my tail wagging!" (spending time) * 'Hm. Maybe something for my collection. You know what kind of stuff I mean, right?" (gift) Armory Staff Store Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Springs Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Level Up * "I'm NOT wagging my tail with joy. Really!" (6+ stats up) * "Not that I'm fishing for praise, but..." (4-5 stats up) * "Wolves are a proud bunch. I'll do better." (2-3 stats up) * "I've grown so much! Well... maybe not." (0-1 stats up) * "I'm such a beast! Pretty amazing, eh?" (0-1 stats up, most stats capped) Class Change * "Knowing me, I'll be a master in no time..." Confession Roster A wolfskin leader from Nohr's Mount Garou. Cheerful, sociable, and a little stupid. Loves big bugs and round dust bunnies: avidly collects both. The most easily distracted member of the army. Born on 10/30. Help Description A bubbleheaded wolfskin leader from Nohr. Capable of both kindness and savagery. '' Birthday * "I don't care at all that it's your birthday! Really! But...I hope it goes OK." * "Today's your birthday, Corrin? I'll out all my energy unto a party for you!" (married) * ''"My tail is NOT wagging for your birthday. Really! Final Chapter Endgame (Conquest) DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Boo Camp Pre-Battle Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Anna on the Run Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support * "Yeah, I got ya." * "Try to pull your weight." * "If you die on me, I'll kill you!" * "I guess I'll save your tail." * "Go, go, go!" * "Admit it. You need me." * "I wanna see what happens." * "You're hopeless without me." * "Sure, why not?" Attack Stance * "I call alpha!" * "Too slow!" * "Take this!" Guard Stance * "Don't be a crybaby!" * "You owe me one!" * "Saving you!" Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "I was doing fine on my own." **howling* * "Tch. Glory hound." *"Thanks...I guess." Critical/Skill * "Hunting party!" * "This is the last thing you'll see!" * "Just in time for dinner." * "Say goodbye." Defeated Enemy * "Ahh, fresh meat." * "Where's my praise?" * "What a pain." **howling* * "Ha!" * "Loser!" * "Fresh meat is the best." Defeated by Enemy * "No... anyone but me..." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Quotes